Revenge
by ILYPROMISE
Summary: Crow finds Kiryu again, but he's changed. DarkSigner!KiryuxCrow Oneshot smut fic


"…Kiryu?" I could barely even get his name out. It had been so long sense I've said it. But the man standing in front of me now, smirking like a madman, isn't the Kiryu I remember. There was something wrong with him. An emptiness formed in my chest and I had to look away from him.

"What happened to you?" I whispered more to myself, having an unfortunately good idea of what did. He laughed, but it was humorless. A dark noise that resonated through my ears and sent chills down my spine.

"Well who do we have here? If it ain't Crow, man did I miss you." His voice was dripping in sarcasm. The hole in my chest only grew as the emotions of guilt and longing trickled into my bones. "Huh, if I remember right, I think you were the first one to leave, weren't you? And to think, just a couple days before you were writhing underneath me saying you'd never let go." He laughed again, and I clenched my teeth. No, this definitely wasn't the Kiryu I knew back then. Sometimes I wonder if that Kiryu even existed at all. The Kiryu I knew only wanted to help make Satellite a better place for everyone. But whoever he is now took that notion way to far.

I couldn't look him in the eye. He had to realize it wasn't easy for me too right? I meant those words when I said them, but how could I look at him the same after attacking that kid?

"I couldn't let us become what we were fighting to destroy." I tried to sound strong, but having him so close again after so long… I couldn't handle it. He stepped even closer as if he knew its effect on me. Had he gotten taller? He leaned down his lips not even an inch away from my ear.

"I still love you, you know. And that's what makes this even worse." Their was so emotion in his words. I couldn't tell if he was being sincere or not. His breath ghosted across my skin causing goose bumps to form. I swallowed hard. It hurt so much. I never wanted this to happen. I wanted it to be the four of us, forever helping protect the innocent. But now… we're nothing.

Anger built up inside me. Why was I feeling guilty anyway? Isn't this all his fault? I glared. Why did he have to go and change? Everything could have been better if we just let things be.

"What do you even want? An apology? Cause you aint getting one from me." I spat out, venom lacing my words. I ignored the emptiness in my chest and focused on my anger, now looking him straight in the eye. His smile widened. That sick laugh rolling off his lips again. I couldn't fight the chills it gave.

"No, Crow, revenge. That's what this is about. And not just on Yusei, but on you too." He lifted a hand, fingers gently turning one of my earrings. He trailed a finger down my cheek, letting it rest upon my bottom lip.

"I'll make you pay for lying, Crow." Suddenly his hand was around my neck, his lips upon my own, and I was rammed into the wall behind me. I let out a grunt of pain and shock that simply only gave him more access to my mouth.

His hand was tight around my throat, making breathing difficult. I went to push him away but he easily caught my hands and pinned them above my head.

"I'll make you pay in a way we'll both enjoy." I scowled at him, wanting to yell but finding it nearly impossible with my restricted breathing. The worst part of it all was probably the fact that I was actually turned on. I scowled and tried to think of anything to keep the rising warmth out from my crotch. Kiryu was laughing again, placing a knee between my legs as he attacked my neck. I tried my hardest not to give in to the pleasure but I couldn't help myself. Memories of old times back before any of this happened filled my mind.

Back when Kiryu was still himself. Memories of kitchen counter tops and showers. Of sunsets and races. Why couldn't things be like that anymore? I felt myself yearning for his touch, not even caring that my sight was starting to black out due to the hand wrapped around my throat. His lips were on mine again and I kissed back with fervor. The hand released my throat and traveled down my side. I sucked in air greedily refilling my lungs and having my head clear slightly. I was about to protest again when his hand slipped down between the fabric of my jeans and boxers. I froze as he wrapped his fingers around me, pumping hard a couple times before setting into an agonizingly slow pace.

I sucked in a breath, resisting the urge to moan, and clamped my mouth shut. He chuckled in my ear and released my wrists. He used his now free hand to snake up my shirt exposing my chest. My breathing was coming in gasps but I still refused to let out a sound as he set to ravishing my nipples as well. My hips involuntarily moved in rhythm with the hand wrapped around my member and I hated myself for not even trying to stop them. This shouldn't be happening like this. No, when I met with Kiryu again after all this time we were supposed to fix things. He would be himself again and everything could go back to the way it was.

This time I was to one who gave out a humorless chuckle. How stupid could I really be to think that would have really happened? No, Kiryu is long gone and things can never go back to the way they were so; might as well enjoy myself while I still can. My hands tangle themselves into his hair, forcing his lips back to my own. He let out a hungry growl as our teeth gnashed together in a rough and sloppy kiss.

"Giving in? Well that's no fun, you're supposed to suffer remember?" Kiryu said teasingly between kisses. He flipped me so that I was facing the wall and roughly pulled my pants down around my thighs, effectively exposing my ass. His hands pumped faster around my now thoroughly hardened member. Finally a moan escaped me and Kiryu gave out one of his own in approval.

I could feel his own hard-on pressing against my ass and I hadn't realized how much I missed the feeling. I wasn't going to lie, it had been awhile sense I had gotten any. He pulled his own pants down, exposing himself to the elements as well before forcing me down to meet him. He looked down at me with that hungry smirk on his face demanding me to please him as well. I took him into my mouth and sucked hard. His hands wrapped themselves into my hair, stripping it of my hair band. He forced me to take in more of him and I sucked harder ignoring the need to gag and breathe.

At least the sex was the same. It had always been rough. I could almost forget about the differences and go back to the simpler days. My hands wrapped around his hips helping him make me take more of him inside my mouth. His thrusts were hard and needy but so was my tongue. They met each other with equal amounts of lust and hunger.

Once satisfied he pulled me back up facing the wall again. He pulled my shirt over my shoulders throwing it to the side and began abusing my nipples with various pinches and tweaks when ever he saw fit. A finger inserted itself inside my ass and I hissed. Yeah, it had definitely been awhile. He laughed again and decided it was already time to add another. I hissed again but I'd be lying if I said I didn't enjoy it. His fingers stretched and prodded exploring their almost forgotten favorite hangout.

"Heh, someone hasn't been busy. This should be fun." Kiryu mocked as he inserted a third finger.

"Like you've done better." I grunted back as the new finger was added. It was definitely going to be tight, and I'm pretty sure Kiryu wasn't going to be nice and stop to get some lube. Then again it would be more fun this way. I almost welcomed the pain. After a few more moments of teasing the fingers left but were quickly replaced with something else. Kiryu pressed against me, annoyingly slowly pushing inside. I was greedy and horny as hell and wanted him inside already. I pushed back to meet his thrusts, ignoring the pain and focusing on the pleasure. I moaned low and that's all the permission Kiryu needed to start moving.

He pounded into me, thrusting hard and fast. His mouth clamped on my shoulder half biting half kissing. His fingers moving between my member and nipples and teasing everything in between. I hated how much I missed this feeling. The feeling of him pulsating inside me and abusing anywhere that was sensitive. Our breathing came in broken gasps mixed with moans and grunts. We were both nearing climax quickly due to the quick vicious nature of the thrusts. I could feel him grow inside me, readying to release and it only brought me closer as well.

"Crow!" He gasped out as he came hard inside me, riding out the orgasm. I came soon afterwards, moaning out his name as well. We collapsed on the ground, tired but satisfied.

Kiryu laughed again, but the sound was even more hollow and void of feeling.

"I forgot how good that felt… I guess now we both get to suffer with the memories now fresh in our minds…" He almost sounded normal again for a second there, but that just made it even worse. To know that pain was caused all over again. That now he and I would suffer even more. I grunted as he slipped out from inside of me, standing and making himself presentable again. He through my shirt back over to cover me, and then just left. Just like that he left. My ass throbbed now, no more pleasure to help ignore the pain. Bruises already staring to form from where he had abused my skin, reminders of the fact that things can never be the same again. I almost wished they would scar. They were the only thing I had left of him.

I pulled my pants up to cover myself, not even bothering to stand. I don't think I'd have the strength for it anyway. I pulled my knees to my chest shivering from the memory of his touches, and tried to ignore the tears that threatened to break free from my eyes.


End file.
